After the grand battle
by x3naa
Summary: You want to know what happened just after Harry killed Voldemort. This small story will tell you. Ron took this opportunity to tell Hermione something he should have done long before. It's one shot but maybe there'll be future chapters.


Hi! Everybody!

I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first story.

So, please review and u can criticize too (if u don't like it as it will help me to write better stories in the future).

I'm waiting for your comments to post more stories. Also, if you see mistakes, you tell me.

**Disclaime**r: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

**After the grand battle**

After having his little discussion with Dumbledore and telling him his decision of putting the elder wand back to its previous place (in the hands of Dumbledore back in his tomb). The three friends: Harry, Hermione and Ron climbed down the stairs and went directly to the lake where the white marble tomb laid. No one said anything on the way. Each one knew what he had to do.

Once there, Hermione used her wand to open the tomb. Harry then deposited carefully the elder wand between the hands of the headmaster, which were folded upon his chest. They paid a final tribute to him before Hermione closed the tomb.

Lord Voldemort was finally killed. The sun was setting on the horizon, birds were chirping happily and there was a gentle breeze. Everything was back to normal. It was as if nature knew about the victory of good over evil and it was manifesting his joy. However, this was a vey expensive gift as many brave persons had died. Behind them laid Hogwarts in ruins. Broken here and there, as if it had passed through a very violent hurricane.

Ron and Hermione went for a walk by the lake while Harry returned to the castle hoping to see the one he desperately wanted to be with at that moment.

"Are you okay, Hermione? You haven't said a word since we left Dumbledore's office," asked Ron worriedly.

"Yeah," replied Hermione in a small voice. "But it's me who should be asking you that question. You've lost your brother. How do you feel?"

"It's kind of strange. I still can't imagine that Fred had died. It's as if he's still here, as if he's waiting for me at the castle preparing some kind of pranks together with George," replied the latter.

Cannot control herself anymore, Hermione broke down into tears thinking about all those who had died in this battle: Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius.

Ron did not know what to do because he was not good at consoling others. But for Hermione, he tried his best.

"Calm down, Hermione," he said in an unsure but at the same time soothing voice. Not seeing her stop, Ron continued, "Calm down or I'll start to cry too."

Do not know what to do else, Ron embraced Hermione in a strong hug and started to cry too, letting his anger and sadness flow away.

"I'm sorry Ron," said Hermione between tears.

"Shss.. Stop thinking. It's not your fault what happened to the others. Ok?" asked Ron between sobs of his own.

"Ok."

After having cried their hearts out, Hermione and Ron went to sit beside the lake, watching the sunset at the same time. Dusk was starting to settle.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Ron.

"Come on. Ask," replied Hermione.

"Hmm… Could I… Hmm…CudIhodyurhan? finished Ron at full speed.

"Ron, relax and ask your question again. I didn't understand what you said after 'could I'," said Hermione.

Wiping the sweat on his forehead, Ron asked again his question but slower this time.

"Could I hold your hand?"

Hearing no answer from Hermione, he quickly added, "It's okay if you don't want. I was just asking. It's just a question. It don't matter if you don't want…"

Ron was blabbering so much that he did not hear Hermione saying 'yes'. Hermione had to hit him on his right arm for him to stop.

"I said 'yes' Ron," stated Hermione in a happier voice than before. She was happy that Ron was beginning to be himself again, that he was no more sad and depressed.

"What? You said 'yes'?" asked a surprised Ron.

"Yes Ron. I said 'yes'," repeated Hermione more slowly.

Ron held Hermione's hand, not believing his chance.

After some minutes, Ron once more broke the silence.

"Hermione, you remember… hmm… what happened back at the… hmm… Room of Requirement?" asked Ron.

Hermione remembered but wanted to tease Ron a little bit.

"A lot of things happened Ron. Could you be more precise?" asked the latter, trying to hide the smile forming on her lips.

Ron's face became the same bright red as his hair. It was difficult to differentiate between his face and his hair.

"Hmm… when you… you know?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Oh man, this is going to more difficult than I imagined," thought Ron.

"When you kissed me," said Ron looking anywhere else except at Hermione.

"Hmm… I don't quite remember," replied Hermione.

"Oh! OK," muttered Ron, looking miserable.

"Ron!" cried Hermione.

Seeing that he was not looking at her, Hermione shouted his name again. Finally, he looked at her.

"Ron, look at my face and tell me what do you see?"

Ron was taken aback.

"Hmm... I see that you're exhausted," replied the latter.

"Look carefully Ron!" ordered Hermione.

"Hmm… I see that you're covered with dust and smoke," said Ron miserably.

"Ow! Why did you hit me? I didn't do anything!" winced Ron.

"You fool!" started Hermione. "Can't you see that I'm madly in love with you."

"Hmm…" was the only sound Ron uttered, looking at Hermione with his big round eyes.

He could not believe his ears.

"Did I hear right? Did she just say that… that she is madly in love with me?" thought Ron.

"So, aren't you happy?" asked Hermione starting to doubt whether she was right in thinking that Ron loved her.

"No. I mean yes. Yes, I'm happy. And yes, I love you too," admitted Ron.

Finishing his confession, Ron pulled Hermione towards him and kissed her full on the mouth. His heart was racing. At that moment, he forgot all about the miseries of the world, about Fred's death, about Voldemort's downfall, everything. His head was blank. He was only aware of having the most beautiful girl in his arms, the girl he loved the most. And simply having her was enough to erase all those sadness that was tormenting him. He was happy as ever.

Ron movement first surprised Hermione but she was not going to complain. Hermione's body now hummed with a pulsating electric energy. Her heart was slamming in her rib cage. She responded to Ron kiss with equal energy. She was so happy. Kissing Ron allowed her to let all her worries in a small part of her head. How she wished she had confessed her love earlier.


End file.
